


Let's get it on

by kristiinthedark



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiinthedark/pseuds/kristiinthedark





	Let's get it on

Fraser/Kowalski porn for [The International Interfandom Day of Making Out](http://lordessrenegade.livejournal.com/147635.html), NC-17

Ray had thought a lot about kissing Fraser. He'd thought about kissing Fraser in the supply closet at the 2-7. He'd thought about kissing him in the GTO (god, had he thought about kissing him in the GTO). He'd thought about kissing him in the middle of the street, where anybody and their wolf could see them. Ray had it planned out in his head, the way it would go down: Ray would have to be gentle at first, maybe have to coax Fraser, but Ray was fine with that. That was just greatness.

When it happens, though, finally, it's not like anything Ray had ever imagined.

They're in Ray's living room, standing in front of the couch, and, yeah, he'd thought about kissing Fraser on every square inch of his apartment, but Fraser had never been looking at him like _this_, like he wanted to eat Ray alive, and just now realized he _could_. And as dumb as it sounds at the moment, Ray had figured that Fraser would be hesitant. Polite, even. Not someone who just took like Fraser's taking now.

Ray tightens his grip on Fraser's shirt when Fraser's tongue pushes into his mouth, and for one glorious moment, Ray feels like a goddamn genius, because he knew Fraser would be a great kisser, what with all of the practice Fraser got licking stuff. But then the kiss gets hotter, wetter, _greedier_. Rays legs start to tremble, and his hands start to shake, and he grips Fraser even tighter. Lucky for Ray, instinct kicks in about the same time his I.Q. level drops, and so he finds himself pushing Fraser until the back of Fraser's calves are against the couch, and then pushes at him more until he's sitting down. Ray leans over him, one hand on Fraser's shoulder, one knee on the cushions, and he takes in shuddering breaths while he tries to make some sense out of this, tries to take back some control.

Fraser, though, doesn't seem to care anything about Ray's control, or lack thereof, and that's something else that doesn't fit into Ray's idea of how this would happen. He just gasps out Ray's name and bucks his hips up into the empty air, like he's begging for it. Like he just wants Ray so much... and that's it, game over. Ray straddles Fraser and starts kissing him, hard and deep, and Fraser matches him, kiss for kiss. Fraser's fingers grasp at Ray's hair and then his back, before settling on his ass, and god, _god_, Ray can barely even think at all. He thrusts down at the same time Fraser thrusts up, and then they're riding this, rubbing against each other through cotton and denim. They get a rhythm going, a good rhythm that makes Ray's toes curl, and he can feel orgasm approaching so fast it makes him dizzy.

He pulls his mouth away from Fraser's with a moan, trying to hang on a little longer, but Fraser isn't having it. When Ray lets his head fall back out of Fraser's reach, Fraser just starts in on his neck, licking and sucking and _biting_, and the hands on Ray's ass hold him to the relentless thrust of Fraser's cock against his own.

"Fraser, you -" he tries to say, but it's way too late, and he's coming hard enough to make him whimper. Fraser thrusts once, twice more, and then he's groaning against Ray's shoulder, and no, Ray's never imagined anything like this at all.

But he decides that fine. That's greatness. He doesn't mind being wrong once in a while.


End file.
